Anasatisa Lestrange
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: anastasia is bella. but anastasia is the daughter of bellatrix. she is wanted for using an unforgivable curse. but is then sent to azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a Anastasia Lestrange. Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. She did go into hiding in Forks. She comes back at the beginning of fifth year. The cullens are already at Hogwarts. They get there during the summer while Anastasia gets there the day of. May be ooc! Get over it!**

AnastasiaPOV

He broke up with me in the woods. Just like that said I wasn't good enough for him in his world. But if only he knew! I am his world. I walked back to my room and packed all my stuff in my trunk. I walked down stairs with my trunk, owl, and broom stick. I dropped my stuff by the fire place walked outside. Pulled out my wand.

"OBLIVATE TOTALUS!" I yelled. The jet shot out of my wand and exploded. I walked back in grabbed my stuff and stood in the fire place.

"Malfoy Manor." I stated clearly. I ended up in the entry room. Nobody was there. Hmmmm. What to do.

"Ya don't come and say hi! I'll just leave!" I yelled and walked back into the fire place with floo powder in my hand. I was about to through it in when Lucious popped up in front of me.

"Hello Anastasia." he said.

"Hello Uncle Lucious." I smiled sweetly.

"Is that Anastasia I here?" I heard Aunt Cissa call from the other room.

"Of course it is." I called back. She walked in smiling happily and gave me a hug.

"How's my favorite niece?" she asked.

"Well im technically your only niece but im fine." I said. There was one traitor in our family. We disowned them.

"So is my favorite cousin ever going to say hello to me or am I going to have to curse him down here?" I asked. They shook there heads. They told me he was up stairs.

I walked up to his room and opened his door.

I leaned back on the door frame.

"How you lot doin?" I asked. He looked up. And smiled.

"Bout time you got here." he said and got up and gave me a hug.

"Well ya. So how's you summer been so far?" I asked.

"Good. How bout yours?" he asked.

"Well I think your elf has dinner ready. Lets go." I said. He noticed I was hiding something.

"What happened? You know you cant hide anything from me." I said.

"I'll tell you alter tonight dinner." I said he nodded.

We walked downstairs.

While eating we talked. Uncle Lucious asked the same question I asked.

"So Anastasia how was your muggle studies?" he asked.

"Oh, well it was interesting. It seems as though muggles know more things than us wizards do." I said. A acked by another. A little distant.

They nodded. After dinner we had desert and then went upstairs for bed. Which we had to get on the train tomorrow morning.

I was walking towards my room when I was pulled into another.

"Yes Draco?" I asked. Smiling.

"You said later now is later." he said. Okay.

"Well so when I was in Forks. that's the horrid town I was sent to. I meet a family of vampires. I got to know them a lot more than I should. I got involved with one. But then I was being tracked. And on my birthday his brother tried to kill me. And he broke up with me." I said.

~*~ skipping to the day when they go to the department of minstreys.

The cullens have been following me around. And its been harder and harder to get out of here.

I went to the room of requirements.

I need a place were I can get to the death eaters.

I kept thinking it over and over again. Then the door opened and there was a single fire place in the middle. Perfect.

I walked over.

"Department of Ministries"

I was pulled there. Ahhhhhh perfect. They just got the prophecy.

What ever the prophecy says and the little fight of who gets the prophecy.

I ran to the other door and dropped to the bottom.

I was the only one here.

There was screaming from the top. So I hide. Nobody knew I was here. Well except for mum and dad.

They all cluttered together by the veil.

The death eaters came and took one each but left Potter.

Lucious was talking to him.

I walked out. "Well hello there Harry. Uncle Lucious how good it is to see you again. Hello mum dad." I called.

"Hello." were the reply's.

"Uncle may I talk with Potter. The Order are on there way. And I wish to have a word." he nodded.

I laughed my mother laugh. "Well Potter I don't know how you've survived all you have. I've had a few more things to do but I don't feel like going to Azkaban so soon." I said. My mother laughed somewhere from the room. Oh no!

"Get away from my grandson!" Sirius Black yelled.

He shot a curse at me.

"Uncle Sirius why would you do that to your loving niece!" I yelled from where I landed.

"Anastasia?" he asked. I laughed again,

"Of course you bloody git! Who do you think I am?" I asked.

Then the Order came out of freaking no where! And knocked out all the Death Eaters except mum. She apparated before the hit her.

There was fighting for awhile and I was next to my mother the whole time.

We stopped when Sirius and Potter were fighting Lucious and dad.

"Well done James." Sirius said after Potter had stunned Uncle.

Dad had ran somewhere else.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled pointing my wand at Sirius. He fell threw the veil. And Profseor Lupin grabbed a hold of Harry while me and mum ran. Me yelling out

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" my mum had gone somewhere else. I was stunded from the back by Harry.

I trembled. Voldemort was telling him to kill me. No! he can't kill me.

"NO Potter don't kill me!" I yelled.

He turned around but his wand was flipped out of his hand. Dumbledore came out of nowhere to. Bloody hell.

I scooted back I was about to get into the Floo Network when I was pulled out. By who!

It was Harry he pulled me out with a spell.

"MUM DAD UNCLE! SOMEBODY!" I yelled.

All the death eaters came in and saw what was happening.

Someone stunned Potter. I feel to the ground. I got back in the Floo network. I was taken to the Room of Requirements. Nobody was there. It was around 10ish. I got an owl from Lucious saying that I was being watched. Which I thought was creepy. The auras now knew that Voldemort was back. And I was wanted. They said if I had one more mishap I would be sentenced to Azkaban. Which was bad because the Culens were like yelling at me saying I was crazy for using a unforgivable curse. Well im the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. I am crazy!

**Ok so I am going to just make the last to years and then it will be over. Hope u like it tho…**


	2. AN

Im sorry but I might not be able to update any of my stories for awhile I have been very busy!! I have rehearsal and homework and practice and games. So im pretty booked. So ya…. I hope you still read my stories when I have time to update. Sorry again. I might not be able to update them for a few weeks…. Sorry again…

Lover,

ROCKSTARJUCIE


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been kinda busy. I finally got out of volleyball. Being the youngest really sucks. So now I have time. Please review :D**

AnastisaPOV

I was walking the halls alone thinking about trying not getting out in Azkaban. Its not very easy walking around when everyone runs away and you just smile proudly for who you are. Everybody knows I killed Sirius and they know I used the unforgivable curse. Everybody is again scared of me. Well not the Slytherins, well most of them aren't scared. Most of the girls are. Especially Pansy. She's scared of everything. She has been hanging around Draco sooo much its gross. He just stands there and walks with her clinging to him. I walked around the corner to see couples snogging each other.

I started thinking about the pure blood line. My mum and her mum both married there cousins. But I don't have any cousins. Io have the Malfoys but I just call them my uncle and aunt because there the closest thing I have to it. Everybody on my fathers side of the family have been disowned because they were put in a different house than Slytherin and were disowned like my dread Uncle Sirius. But I helped his misery. I cut it short with two words in which I can never say again.

While I was walking I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and neither was the kid I bummed into. I feel back on my butt and looked up. It was Longbottom. He had his eyes closed and hugged his books to his chest. He peeked out of his eyes and saw it was me and his eyes got so big.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you-" he said. I jumped up and was tpwering over him.

"Watch where you walk next time Longbottom. I know what my mother has done to your parents. And I could do the same to you." I hissed. He nodded and started walking away when Potter came around and saw his papers on the floor and my glare.

"Anastasia do you have to pick on everyone that does something to you?" he asked picking up the papers.

"Do not call me by my first name half blood. And yes I do. He should have been watching were he was going." I said. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked back and saw Draco. I smiled and he smiled back. "Hello Draco. How was your day?"

"Hello Ana. Very good." he said.

"Shall we go to dinner?" I asked putting my elbow out. He nodded and took my elbow with his and we walked away to the Great Hall. But not before I glued the papers to the floor.

~*~ a few days later

We were out in the Forbidden Forest for class with Hagrid the smelly oof. He was teaching us about this bird of his. He made Harry take a ride on it. But when they got back Draco decided to be an idiot and try and ride it. It threw him around and it didn't turn out to well.

I walked him away to the Hospital wing. "I told you, you would get hurt bloody idiot. Now I have to write your parents." I said. I had my arm around his waist and his was around my neck.

"Come on please Ana don't tell them! They will get mad again." he begged.

"I would say get down on your knees and beg but you got hurt so no."

"You won't tell them?"

"No." I said and walked in the infurmery. "Madam Pomfrey Draco got hurt…. Again." I said. What shocked me was that it wasn't Madam Pomfrey that came out it was Carlisle. I gasped and helped Draco over to a bed and laid him down. I was walking out to go to dinner. But I never leave Draco in the Hospital Wing alone. Ever.

"Ana where are you going?" Draco asked. Carlisle wasn't paying attention to us.

"Um.. Dinner?" I said.

"But you never leave me. I don't want Pansy here and she's still scared of you. Please." he begged again.

"Draco." I said.

"What?" he asked smirking since I had sat down next to him.

"I really really would hit you if you weren't already in here." I said looking at Carlilse.

"So doc when can he leave?" I asked.

"He can leave as soon as I put a cast around his arm and heel his leg." he said. And walked to the back.

I slumped backwards onto the bed. Draco ran his hands threw my hair.

"Ana whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem like you wanna leave."

"That's the point Draco! I cant." I said getting up and walking away.

"I'm sorry Ana. Please just come back. As soon as Pansy comes shes going to be all over me and I don't want that. I want you to stay here with me like old times." he said.

I walked back over and stood by his head. Then Carlisle came back in and stared at us. Then he gave Draco some medicine to help his leg. He wrapped his arm and said we could go.

Draco was still limping a little so I put my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder and walked him to the Great Hall. I pushed open the doors with my free hand and everyone looked at us I glared and they all turned back around.

"Anastasia, Draco nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said. We nodded and went to our table. Dumbledore gave his speech but did not go back to his table.

"One last thing. We have new guests who will be staying here to watch over the school for the rest of this year and next. Please welcome my dear friends The Cullens." he said I winced. They all walked threw the door. Carlisle and Esme. My dear loving parents who I had to lie to. Alice and Jasper. Alice the super, active, pixie stick eating, pixie who I onced loved like a sister. And Jasper. Oh Jasper. We were never close but he was my favorite. He gave me space. Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett my big teddy bear. Rosalie she never liked me because she thought I wanted there life. But I really didn't she would get her wish and I would never live forever like her. And Edward. Oh Edward if only you were smart enough you would have known I wasn't human. And that I never loved him.

I took a deep breathe which probably wasn't a good idea. All there heads snapped to me. There eyes wide.

Oh no.

**Sorry again for not updating sooner. **


End file.
